Black Cyrus Presents: A CHRSTMAS PARTY!
by Zac and Artemis
Summary: Me, all of my OCs, and everyone else who wants to be involved, are having an X-Mas party leading up to Christmas day!If you or your OCs want to be part of the fun, just say so. - Anyone can join! SO SPREAD THE WORD! ideas for entertainment welcome
1. Pre Party Planning

Shaded person 1: So...is everything done?

Shaded person 2: Yep...but...

Shaded Person 1: But? But what!?

Shaded person 2: Well...come see for yourself...

* * *

Two figures step out of the shade and into the white snow, the sun flashing into their eyes from every direction because of the reflective snow. One was a fox, the other a dragon.

Zarius: What the...you said you were done! This is juat an empty feild  
of snow!

Cyrus: Hehe...I, with help from Bianca, pulled a little magic trick...

Zarius: Oh? And what would that be?

Cyrus raises his right paw and flicks it in front of him. Imediately after doing so, the scenery shimmers and replacing the empty feild was a reletively large stage decorated with red and green sparkling ribbon, large snowflakes, flashing lights of multiple colors, and any other Christmas decoration you could think of. If there was such a thing as a "Christmas Bomb," then it would look like one had hit there.

Zarius: 0_o H...holy...that's insane!

Cyrus: :D

Zarius: I can't find anything wrong with this!

Cyrus: :(...yeah...well...the problem isn't the decorations...it's...

Zarius: Oh no don't tell me...it's Artemis isn't it?

Cyrus: Yep.

Zarius: *sigh* Well then, that just makes this all the more fun!

Cyrus: How so?

Zarius: We'll not only throw an insane Christmas Party, but well have  
a surprise for Artemis in here as well!

Cyrus: I like that idea!

Zarius: I thought you would...so, when do all the guests arrive?

Cyrus: They should arrive soon. I think by the next chapter they  
should begin arriving.

Zarius: Alright!

* * *

**=^-^= Hey! It's almost Christmas, so, being inspired by mostly Onyx's Awards Ceremony (of Awesomeness!), and partly by the spirit of Christmas, I decided to throw the FIRST FF Christmas party! It will last until Christmas day, and I'll try to update it as fast as possible, so I'll make it my main priority to do so. But, if things are going good, then I'll extend this party to New Years!**

Also, I extend an offer to ALL authors to come and join in the fun! Just tell me you want you and your OCs to party, and I'll throw you in here! Anyone is invited, so spread the word!

Here are some staff positions I have if anyone wants to be part of it:  
Performers (sing, dance, juggle, tell a joke, explode...you know the drill.)  
**Co-Hosts (help Zarius and Cyrus throw this thing!)  
Stage Effects Crew (make fire and other dangerous explosions shoot out of the stage and potentially roast *coagh*Ember*coagh* someone!)  
Security (make sure the party crashers don't...crash the party...)**

Next time will be the arrival of the first guests for the pre-party set-up, as well as the Miss Scrooge herself...I'm sure you can guess who it is. So...

Till next Time!  
Cy  



	2. Setbacks

The sun was starting to sink on the site of the party, and things weren't looking too good.

Zarius: Ahhh...the sky looks beautiful, the best Christmas bash ever starts in a few hours, and the crisp air feels so...so...

Cyrus: Crisp?

Zarius: ...sure...as I was saying...and the crisp snowy air feels so crisp...BUT THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL WE'RE GOING TO BE ABLE TO FINISH!

Cyrus: Well...the set-up crew should be arriving soon...

Zarius: Really? Yes! I can't wait for D...uh, the help to arrive!

Cyrus: What was the stutter for?

Zarius: Uhhh...c'mon! Stop standing around! Keep placing the speakers in their right spots and continue setting-up those stands! WE GOT A LOT A WORK TO DO!!!

Imediately after finishing his rant, a claw tapped him on the shoulder.

Zarius: WHAT!?

Shadow: Dude, calm down, we're here.

Standing behind shadow was Charr, Storm, Siaria, Amaya, Spike, and Rosa.

Zarius: Finally! Now hurry up and start setting-up! Everyone will start arriving soon so...

Luna345: Hey Guys! What's up?

Zarius: WHA! Where did you come from!?

Luna345: Home?...wait...everything doesn't look ready yet.

Zarius *facepalm*

Cyrus: Yeah...we're working on that...

Luna345: Well, we could help!

Sora, Luna, and Asuka all walk out from behind Luna345, waving with large smiles.

Sora: Hey guys!

Asuka: Haha, I'm here cuz she made me!

Zarius: YES! This is perfect! Alright! Cyrus, you and Cyro go finish setting-up the speakers.

Cyrus: Right!

Zarius: Siaria and Charr...make a hot tub...uh, somehwere.

Siaria: *groan* With him?

Zarius: Just do it, please!

Siaira: *rolls eyes*

Charr: *shrugs*

Zarius: Shadow, Spike, Amaya, Rosa...hmm...fix-up the decorations a little more.

Shadow Spike Rosa and Amaya: YESSIR!

Zarius: *twitches eyes and rubs ears* Holy loudness...right! *points to Luna345, Sora, and Luna* You three come help me plan the events!

The four are about to leave, but Zarius is suddenly spun around and becomes almost nose to nose with Asuka, completely shocked and slightly scared.

Asuka: What about me!?

Zarius: ...uhhhh...

Asuka: GIVE ME A JOB BEFORE I RIP YOUR THROAT OUT!

Zarius: 0_0

Asuka: 3!...2...

Zarius: GO BE SECURITY GUARD!

Asuka: *laughing* Okay!

Zarius watches as Asuka skips off, humming and smiling, while he, on the other hand, was tottaly mortified.

Zarius: I...I just saw my life flash before my eyes...

Luna345: Sorry about that, but, well, it's Asuka. What can you do?

Zarius: ...get a leash and a muzzle?

Asuka: I HEARD THAT!

Zarius: 0_0

Luna: You better run...

Sora: Yeah, you really should.

Zarius: ...you know...Artemis showing-up early and being my body-guard would be a good thing right now...but she's not, is she...

Luna345, Sora, and Luna all shake their heads.

Zarius: Well...start planning without me, kay? *sprints off into the distance*

Sora: You think he'll survive?

Asuka: *sprints by after him* GET BACK HERE SO I CAN RIP YOUR ARM OFF!

Luna: My bets on Asuka catching him before sunset.

Sora: Deal!

Luna345: *shakes head slowly* Well, any of you have ideas for some of the entertainment?

Sora and Luna: ...well...we could record Asuka mauling Zarius and show it later...

Luna345: H-how did you two do that in unison?

Sora and Luna: No clue.

Luna345:0_o ...right...wait! NO! We can't record Asuka mauling Zarius!...oh no...

Zarius: *from off to the side* Asuka...it was just a joke...I actually think you're kinda cool...

Asuka: I. AM. NOT. COLD!!!

Zarius: THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT!

Asuka: *laughs like a maniac on an acid trip*

Zarius: Asuka...don't...no...NO...STOP! I'LL DO ANYTHING!!!

Asuka: Anything?

Zarius: YES!

Asuka: Hmm...I'll get back to you on that...

Zarius returns to the others breathing heavily with wide eyes and his paw on his chest, which was inflating and deinflating like a baloon.

Zarius: I...I just saw my ANCESTOR's life flash before my eyes...wow, my great great great great grandma was a wolf...

Sora: Really?

Zarius: Mabey...or I'm just delusional from nearly being ripped apart by a maniac...anyway, think of any ideas?

Sora and Luna: You could get Asuka PO'd again, have her maul you, then show it on the big screen?

Zarius: -_- That's it? While I was busy running for my life you only came-up with ONE idea!...wait a sec...YOU WANT ME TO WHAT!?!?!?

Sora and Luna: *shrugs* It was just a suggestion.

Zarius: -_-

Luna345: Well, I think we're ganna have to improvise...

Zarius: Why?

Luna345: Cuz they're starting to arrive...

Zarius: 0_0 ...

Luna345: ZARIUS!

Zarius: Sorry...FFFFUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!

Cyrus: Everything is finally set-up!...hey, what's wrong?

Zarius: WE DONT HAVE ANY ENTERTAINMENT PLANNED AND THE GUESTS ARE ALREADY SHOWING UP!!!

Cyrus: ...oh...

Zarius: Awww man! They are expecting some performance and we HAVE NONE  
YET!

Just then, as the sun finally dipped beneath the horizon, and the stars twinkled to life like a field of fireflies, everything went dead silent, except for the murmer of the awaiting crowd...and Zarius PMSing...

Zarius: *biting his claws nervously* _ _ -

Voice from Speakers: HEEEEEEEEEY EVERYBODY!!!

Zarius: Oooooo...who's that?

Cyrus: Sounds familiar...

Zarius: Wait...I know who it is!

* * *

  
**Well, the party truely begins next chapter with the opening performance by another of my new OCs. After the performance, and a few announcements, the guests get to go mingle, dance, play some games, make some..."friends"...and juat have a fun time in general! Still got spots open for the staff!**


	3. Perverts, Plans, and Introductions

With the sun finally gone, the only form of light was the moon, which meant that the crowd was becoming unnerved by the darkness.

Zarius: Oh no...the lights aren't turning on! Who's working the stage efects booth!?

Everyone else: *shrugs*

Zarius: Is she TRYING to RUIN THE PARTY!?

As Zarius screamed at the night sky, and eveyone else looked at him with concern (for his mental health), the crowd began to start shouting and calling for a performance.

Crowd: THIS IS HORRIBLE! START THE SHOW! COME ON!

Suddenly, Zarius jumped into the air, yelping in surprise for apparently no reason.

Zarius: YAH! Who poked me!?

No one could even be seen near him, so everyone stared at him in confusion.

Female Voice: *giggle* Sorry, just having some fun before I start the show!

Zarius: Dana! What are you doing!? You're causing the crowd to-

Dana: Shut-up and enjoy the show or you won't get my Christmas Present!

Zarius: 0_0 Yes mam...

Dana: Good Kistune.

Seconds later, a noise came from the center of the stage, causing the crowd to calm down and listen intently. As everything became as silent as a rock, the whirring noise of machinery could be heard softly, and, only to those with a good eye, a small platform began to rise out of the floor of the pitch black stage. Then, music began to pump from the multiple speakers surrounding the stage, slowly building-up for the REAL beginning, until finally the the lights shot on from the rafters above and shone down on one black wolf holding a microphone...

Dana: _"Let's get this party started!"  
_  
Dana began to move to the beat as the music's intensity increased, causing the crowd to cheer for the opening of the awaited performance. Lights of multiple colors flashing from the lights above and lasers dashed above thier heads, giving many a sense of euphoria.

Dana: _"Get smashed gate crash!"_

Dana ran to the edge of the raised platform and dove off, flipping once before landing on her feet and tumbling across the stage floor, landing back onto her feet and tossing her hands above her head, smiling to the crowd and shouting the next line in the song.

Dana: _"Get smashed gate crash!"  
_  
Meanwhile, off to the side of the stage, Zarius was now celebrating.

Zarius: YES! YES! That was brilliant! God I love her!

Luna345: You do?

Zarius: 0_0 uhh...yes?

Asuka: *devious grin* muahahahahahaha...I know how you're going to pay me back!

Zarius: ...oh dear...

Dana: _"On Friday night and we just arrived.  
There're a few girls but mostly guys.  
Got supplies now we in the drive.  
Hope we got the house number right!"  
_  
Dana: _"Knock loud and ring the bell,  
door swings and the music swells out,  
it's quite catchy if you could tell,  
in the hall welcome to hell."  
_  
Dana stopped dancing as the music slowed, staring out into the crowd with a small smirk and a devious look in her eyes.

Dana: _"Welcome to our world  
we are the wasted youth,  
and we are the future too.  
Welcome to our world,  
we are the wasted youth,  
and we are the future."_

Zarius: Hey wait a sec! I'm the one who organized all this! AND SHE'S GETTING THE CREDIT! I'm not lettin her take the spot light!

Everyone backstage watched as Zarius grabbed another mic, turned it on, and ran out onto the stage with Dana, cutting her off and singing the next verse.

Zarius: _"Let's get this party started,  
and rip the place apart!  
Cut the brakes, text your mates,  
let's tear this house apart!"  
_  
Dana stared at Zarius in surprise and a little anger as he continued to sing.

Zarius: _"We're drinking, screaming, shagging,  
we don't care what we doing,  
don't care when they come back,  
our parents will be screwing!"_

Zarius: _"People being sick on the landing carpet,  
smoking up in the outside shed,  
passing out in the upstairs toilet,  
getting laid on the parent's bed."_

Dana stood with her arms crossed and glared daggers at Zarius while he continued to sing HER song.

Zarius: _"Smashing up all the porcelain china,  
we drank the alcohol cabinet clean,  
but still that felt minor,  
'till we put the hi-fi through the tv screen."  
_  
Zarius: _"Welcome to our world,  
we are the wasted youth,  
and we are the future too.  
Welcome to our world,  
we are the wasted youth,  
and we are the future."  
_  
Just as Zarius finished the last word, Dana clamped his muzzle shut and glared at him, fire practically burning in her eyes.

Dana: What the heck do you think you're doing!?

Zarius: *mumbling through closed mouth* Mummm...me mongs's mot mover...

Dana's eyes widened as she turned and faced the audiance, whom most of which were giving the two kanines confused stares. Luckily there weren't any lyrics in the song while they argued.

Zarius: *still mumbling* Matta moo may me mimish mith mogether?

Dana: *releasing Zarius and turning to face the crowd* Yeah, why not?

Zarius and Dana: _"We feel so Damn invincible...  
We are not responsible."  
_  
The music once again blasted back out of the speakers, Zarius and Dana dancing, side by side, and with large grins on their lips.

Zarius: _"Get smashed gate crash!"  
_  
Dana: _"Get smashed gate crash!"  
_  
Zarius and Dana: _"Get smashed gate crash!"  
_  
Zarius and Dana:_ "She will be sick on the landing carpet,  
smoking up in the outside shed,  
passing out in the upstairs toilet,  
getting laid on the parent's bed."  
_  
Zarius and Dana: _"Smashing up all the porcelain china,  
we drank the alcohol cabinet clean,  
but still that felt minor,  
'till we put the hi-fi through the tv screen."_

The music came to it's end as Zarius and Dana stopped and bowed, being rewarded by loud cheers and screams from the crowd. After holding the bow for a few seconds, the two straightened their backs and waved, each breathing heavily.

Zarius: What's up residents of FanFiction!

The crowd responded with woops and hallars of anticipation of what's to come.

Zarius: As you know, I, Zarius the fox, am throwing a Christmas party, but this won't just be a smiple gift exchange...

Dana: But a fully blown, all out, knock-your-tail-off bash!

Zarius: Throughout the party, there will be many different activities and events going on. For example, you can enjoy a relaxing dip in the hot tub...

Dana: Or just chatting with friends. Plus, we'll always have music playing, thanks to our DJ and head of Technical Staff...

Voice of Black Cyrus over the speakers: ME! HAHA!!!

Zarius: ...yeah...We'll also have appearances and performances by other Authors and OCs. Plus, if anyone else wants to entertain, then just ask and we'll let you do your thing!

Dana: Aside from doing performances, you can also host your own party activity if you want. Just let us know first.

Zarius: Finally, before we begin the activities, let's introduce our staff!

Dana: First up, Luna345, and her OCs Sora and Luna!

Luna345, Sora, and Luna all run out on stage waving and smiling, the crowd cheering their approval.

Luna345: What's up everyone?

Zarius: Next, give a warm welcome to NoOneToWorryAbout's OC Kain, The Grim Reader's OC Spade, Centrifugal Convexity's (who will from now on  
be known as "CC" for easier reference) OC Infinitis and my friend Cyrus!

Kain, Infinitis, and Cyrus drop from the rafters above and use their wings to slow their fall, while Spade rose out of Zarius's shadow, the crowd once again cheering their approval.

Zarius: *whispers* Nice entry Spade.

Spade: *whispers* Thanks.

Cyrus: Yeah! Thanks everyone! Glad to be here!

Kain: Same here!

Zarius: What about you Infinitis?

Infinitis: Well, I'm doing just fine, but, to make announcing easier, do you mind if I use my own way of projecting my voice?

Dana: And what you that be?

Infinitis: *inside everyone's minds* [Through my mind]

Zarius: 0_0 ...whoa, that's cool...

Infinitis: Thank you.

Dana: ...anyway...and last but not least...give a huge warm welcome to D-

Black Cyrus's voice from speakers: H-hey! What are you doing in here!? *incoherent mumbling in the background* ...hmm...I see. Well then, go right ahead! I've been expecting you to do this anyway!

Dana: What was th-

Voice from speakers: ALL HAIL DARTHDRAGON!!!

This time, the crowd wooped and hollared so loud, it shook the rafters above the stage slightly. It was obviouse they greatly approved of the last guest.

Dana: ...oh...How many times am I ganna be cut o-

Voice of Darthdragon from speakers: A LOT!

Dana: 0_o ...okay seri-

A small burst of fire suddenly shot out of the stage reletively close to Dana, causing her to jump, screaming in surprise, into Zarius's arms. Once the smoke dispersed, Darthdragon could be seen throwing up the peace sign with both hands and grinnig like a maniac.

Dana: I...am...going...to KILL HI-

Darthdragon: HAHA! THE ULTIMATE HOST HAS ARRIVED!

Dana: X|

Zarius: *places Dana on her feet* Yeah, glad you could be here, Darth!

Darthdragon: Yeah, who doesn't want me to be here?

Dana: Airhead...

Zarius: Right...well, say hello to my Co-Hosts everyone!

Crowd: HELLO CO-HOSTS!!!

Zarius: Ow...that was loud...anyway, we should continue with the staff...

Dana: Yes, which means that all of you can go and start the activities. Which means YOU Darthdragon!

Darthdragon: Hey, don't hate sista!

Dana: JUST GO AWAY!

While the other Co-Hosts were leaving, Zarius was attempting to keep Dana from mauling Darthdragon.

Zarius: Okay...o-okay! Dana! Stop! We have to finish with the introductions!

Dana: Fine... :|

Zarius: Anyway, now to introduce our Security Staff. We don't want any party crashers to ruin the fun!

Dana: Leading the Security is Charr, and helping him are Cyro, ArktonDartorix's OC Dart, and The Grim Reader's OC Gemini.

As each person is named off, they run in and stand next to Zarius or Dana...except for Gemini, who, like Spade, rose out of the ground through Zarius's shadow.

Zarius: *whispers* Something to do with Spade, correct?

The two-headed snake nods...each head.

Dana: As well as NoOneToWorryAbout's OC Brandon, CC's OC Crïch, and  
Luna345's OC Asuka!

Zarius: The insane one, that is!

The three dragons run out on stage, waving and smiling. As Asuka got close, though, Zarius shimmied over to Dana's other side, but kept his smile.

Asuka: Hey everyone! I just want to let you all know, that if you try to mess anything up, you'll lose an apendage!

That threat would have been bad enough, but the fact that she said it with the bubbliest attitude ever, only made it worse.

Everyone at the party: 0_o

Brandon: *mumbling to himself* okay...check her off the list...

Zarius: Right...Asuka, you have fun with that...anything you want to say Brandon?

Brandon: *sliding uncomfertably close to Dana* Well...I'd like to say that you are one sexy vi-

Dana: *delivers hard kick to Brandon's jaw* Don't touch.

Brandon: *sitting up and rubbing his jaw* Fine...fine...plently of other fish in the sea.

Zarius: Nice kick...remind me to never piss you off!

Dana: Okay...*gets nose-to-nose with Zarius and puts on an a serious look* Dont piss me off.

Zarius: Backing away...backing away...*slowly scoots away*...well, Crïch, how about you?

Crïch: ...

Zarius: Hello?

Crïch:...

Dana: ...okay seriously! This is just rude!

Infinitis: [He can't talk, he has to use my telepathy for a voice.]

Zarius: Great, more voices in my head...

Crïch: [Yeah, I have to talk through him.]

Zarius: Whatever...well, here's the Security Staff everyone!

The crowd cheered again as all of the Security Staff left to go to their posts.

Zarius: Well, the last section of Staff that needs to be introduced...sorta...is the Stage Effects Crew!

Dana: Unfortunately, we currently only have two people working the booth. You already know about Black Cyrus...

As Dana says his name, Black Cyrus rises out of a panel that opened on the stage, his arms crossed and a smirk on his lips.

Black Cyrus: Hey everyone! Before you start to cheer, I'll just introduce the other member of the Stage Effects Crew. Give it up for ArktonDartorix's OC, ARK!

Black Cyrus pulls out a small remote and presses a single button. Two large bursts of fire suddenly shoot out of the stage near the back, once again scaring Dana out of her wits, and into Zarius's arms. Out of the smoke and fire jumps Ark, the fire trailing behind him until he comes to a gentle stop beside Black Cyrus, giving him a high five.

Ark: Okay...NOW you can cheer!

And that's just want the crowd does, until Black Cyrus presses another button on the remote, causing an annoying and loud buzzing noise to blast out of the speakers and a large stop sign to appear on the huge main screen, which imediately shut-up the crowd.

Black Cyrus: I'm ganna have doin' that.

Ark: *devious grin* and I'm ganna have fun roasting people on the stage...current target...the Pink Pain!

* * *

Meanwhile, at the entrance to the Party, Flame and Ember are just arriving, but Ember suddenly stops and goes wide-eyed.

Flame: Huh? What's wrong Ember?

Ember: ...I...I-I don't know...it just feels like something bad and painful is going to happen that involves burnt fleash...

Flame: ...You're too paranoid...

Ember: But every time I go to these things, everyone always hates me and I always end up getting the crap beaten out of me!

Flame: ...uhh...

Ember: Hah! You can't deny that you know it's true! So why do I have to go!?

Flame: Because hopefuly one of these times, you'll realize WHY everyone hates you, and FIX YOUR OWN DAMN PROBLEM!!!

With that, Flame turns in a huff and continues to the party without Ember.

Ember: ...Wow, it just started and Flame's already left me...but that's supposed to happen at the end! THIS IS GOING TO BE THE WORST CHRSTMAS EVER!!!

While Ember was cries in anguish and sorrow on her kneese in the snow, someone walked quietly and calmly up behind her, placing a white clawed paw on her shoulder. When Ember looked up, she saw a pair of yellow eyes and rows of sharp, grinning, teeth.

Artemis: Seems like you're having some fun...

Ember: Shut-up you filthy mutt!

Artemis: *shrugs* Fair enough...I was ganna ask you if you wanted help getting back at everyone, but it seems you don't want my help...

Before Artemis could take two steps, though, Ember had stood up and grabbed her paw, grinning darkly.

Ember: You know, for a filthy mutt, I like the way you think.

* * *

**UH OH! Seems like we have two mischeviouse party crashers planning something that could ruin the whole party! Will they be stopped?**

Heh, I bet most of you didn't expect me to throw in an actual problem, did ya? Well, anyway, hope you all enjoy the party!

Oh, and before we go. I recieved an annonymouse review from someone that called themself "The Torturer." I'm just asking that whoever you are to tell me _exactly_ who you are, so I can better understand what to do with you.

Anyway, next time, we'll go see what some of the guests are doing at some of the games I've set up, as well as some of the others that anyone else wants to run. We'll aslo being taking stops at the effects booth, the hot tub, backstage, and just talking with some people from time to time throughout the party. There will be performences by many OCs, of course, and other forms of entertainment planned. Oh, and we can't forget about Artemis and Ember's little plan, can we? Do you think they'll be stopped? Will I ever learn to stop giving cliffhangers? Do you really want me stop putting cliffhangers? Are these pointless questions becoming annoying? WILL THIS RANT EVER END!?!?!?

Seems like it will...TILL NEXT TIME!  
Cy

Cy


	4. Party Troubles

**Before we begin, I forgot to mention that the song used last chapter was called, "Get Smashed gate Crash" by Hadouken! Anyway, to the PARTY!**

After the introductions were over, the security staff went to go patrol the party to stop any potential party crashers, the Stage effects crew went back to the effects booth, and the co-hosts either went backstage for some rest, went to go start a party game, or to the hot tub. Currently, the song "Pump it!" by the Black-eyed Peas was playing.

* * *

We go backstage to find Zarius suffocating Dana with a tremendous hug.

Dana: Z...ar...ius...I can't...BREATHE!

Zarius: *releases Dana* Sorry, it's just, you really saved my tail back there.

Dana: =^-^= Yeah, well...

Zarius: Anything I can do to repay you?

Dana: ...mabey...I'll have to come back to you on that...but right now, I'm ganna get ready for a dip in the hot tub. *turns and walks off*

Zarius: *picturing Dana in a two-peice* ...XD I think I'll join yo-gwah!

Zarius is suddenly pulled roughly into the shade and is once again face- to- terrifying face with Asuka.

Asuka: You know how you said you'd owe me something?

Zarius: ...y-yeah...?

Asuka: Well, I want you to completely embarrase Dana...on stage.

Zarius: 0_0 N-no way in hell!

Asuka: *walks claws across his muzzle* It's either that...or you lose your-

Zarius: OKAY! I get where this is going...

Asuka: So, ya ganna do it?

Zarius: ...

Asuka: Good boy!

Zarius then watched as Asuka skipped off to resume guard work.

Zarius: Well...I guess I'll still go to the hot tub and enjoy what little time I have left as Dana's friend...

* * *

Next, we'll visit Charr as he, sherking his job, attempts to win an arm wrestling match against Cyrus, who was giving away prizes to whoever could defeat him.

Cyrus: *struggling against Charr* Shouldn't you...be stopping...party crashers?

Charr: Sh-shut up airhead...

Cyrus: N-na...I think I'll...keep talking...

Charr: *ignites his hand*

Cyrus: *grins and continues*

Charr: 0_0 What the hell!?

Cyrus: *Slams Charr's hand hard against the table* I WIN!

Charr: Y-ya know what!...

Cyrus: What?

Charr: ...:| Shut-up... *walks-off in a huff*

Siaira then rises out from under the table and Cyrus's hand suddenly becomes frozen.

Cyrus: Ya' know, I may not be able to feel my hand at the moment, but using your ice abilities and my illusions to beat Charr was fun as HELL!

Siaria: Yup, I love seeing him mad.

Cyrus: Same here.

Then, a random, completely ripped, dragon walkes over the table and sits down, placing money on the table.

Ripped dragon: *rediculousely unnecessary deep voice* I wanna have a go.

Cyrus: 0_0 ...oh...oh dear...

Siaria: *walks over to dragon* Try not to break my boyfriend, please...See 'ya Cyrus!

Cyrus: *Watches as Siaira walks off* ...gee, thanks for the support...

* * *

Our next stop is in the stage effects booth with Black Cyrus and Ark.

BC: Sooooo...what song next?

Ark: *shrugs* meh, I dun know...

BC: Anyone in specific that you wanna fry on stage?

Ark: Well, my main target is Ember, but...well, she hasn't shown-up yet!

BC: Mabey she finally learned that everyone hates her?

Ark: I hope not, things are more fun when we get to torture her.

BC: Meh, whatever...why don't we put the songs on shuffle and go do some stuff?

Ark: We got nothin' else to do...

After BC and Ark open the door to the booth and walk down the steps to the main level, someone snuck inside.

Artemis: Hmm...mabey I should replace this song with something else...I was thinking...classical? Mabey just some random noise. I bet everyone would LOVE that!...I need to stop talking to myself...

ArktonDartorix: Yeah, it kinda ruins the whole "stealth" thing.

Artemis: 0_0 ...uhhh... *jumps at Arkton and flails arms* SURPRISE! *sprints out of door while Arkton is distracted in confusion.*

Arkton: Well...that was odd...better go tell Zarius that I'm here.

As Arkton walked down to the main level then began the walk to backstage, Artemis watched him from the crowd, growling to herself.

Artemis: Damn, that might have just ruined everything! I wonder if Ember will get her job done...

* * *

Speaking of Ember...we find her backstage chatting with Zarius.

Ember: So, you really organized and planned ALL of this by yourself?

Zarius: Well, not entirely, but mostly.

Ember: Wow, that's pretty impressive.

Zarius: :D Why thank you Ember!

Ember: Nah, no problem.

Zarius: Well, I gatta go tell Dana something...*walks off hunched over*

Ember: Okay, see 'ya!

Zarius: 'Hmm...what is she up to? I hope it has nothig to do with Artemis...speaking of Artemis, I should probably get Shadow to help me with her.'

Zarius walked calmly through the throng of people, trying to think of some possible way to escape Asuka and not have to ruin his relationship with Dana. After nothing came to mind except dying, he decided to try to think of what to say to get her to get on stage and in the right spot, as well as what to do exactly.

Zarius: ...I'm trying to think of a way to totally embarras Dana...my BEST FRIEND!...and I was hoping we could-

Dana: HEEEYY! Zarius!

Zarius: *freezing in place* Crap.

Dana: *places paw on Zarius's shoulder and turns him around* C'mon, everyone's at the hot tub and they wanna talk about the party!

Zarius: 0oO ...wow...

Dana: Zarius? You okay?

Zarius was okay, alright, he was definately okay, because Dana, having just come from the hot tub, was in her swimsuit, which was a dark purple two-peice.

Dana: ...Zarius?

Zarius didn't hear her, of course, he was too busy oggling Dana's hourglass-like curves. Eventually, though, she figured-out what he was doing.

Dana: *goes wide-eyed, then slaps Zarius* Stop staring at me like that!

Zarius: *jolts back to reality and rubbs cheeck* OW!...and WOW!

Dana: *turns around and crosses arms* You're worse than Brandon...

Zarius: I-I'm sorry, it's just...WOW!

Dana: *turns on Zarius, glaring* Stop saying that!...well...I suppose it is a compliment, though...

Zarius: I-It is! I mean, who wouldn't think those beatiful...amazing...sexy...

Dana: Am I ganna have to slap you again!?

Zarius: *shakes head* GWAH! Sorry...

Dana: Geese...*blushes...er, as close to blushing you can get with  
fur...* It's okay. I kinda like it.

Zarius: *perking-up* Really?

Dana: Y-WHA! Hey!

Asuka had popped-up out of nowhere and roughly pushed Dana aside and pretended like she wasn't there anymore, directing her gaze to Zarius.

Asuka: Zarius, have you forgotten about our, "deal?"

Zarius: 0_0 N-no mam...

Asuka: Well, to me, it looks like you have.

Zarius: But!-

Asuka: Nope, just do it...or else...Ba-bye! *turns and skips off*

Dana: ...what was that about?

Zarius: Well...I insulted her...and she's threatening to...do some bad things...to put it nicely.

Dana: ...Ooooo, you might want to get Artemis, and Luna345 as well, to help you with this. Artemis, because she's as crazy as Asuka, and Luna, because she knows how to deal with her.

Zarius: Mabey...Asuka's just too...Asuka-y, though...

Dana: *rolls eyes* 'Moment, ruined.'

* * *

Siaira: ...do you think I over-did it?

Rosa: Well...he did start to go a little too far...

Storm: I think he deserved it.

Amaya: I agree with Storm

Shadow: *turns corner* Hey gi-HOLY!?...

Brandon: *frozen in ice like a statue*

Shadow: What did you girls do!?

Siaria: Well...he started to flirt with me, then he started hitting on me, then he tried to kiss me, so I kinda got mad and...

Storm: Gave him what he deserved!

Brandon: *still frozen*

Shadow: Wow, this is funny...yet weird...but still VERY funny!

Amaya: Hey, I think we should throw him in the hot tub and unfreeze him.

Shadow, Rosa, Storm, Siaria: Fine...

After Brandon is tossed into the hot tub and unfrozen, he splashes around like crazy, thinking that he's drowning, but after he realizes that he's in the hot tub, he calms down and leans back.

Brandon: Hey ladies. Anyone want to join me?

Rosa, Storm, Siaria, Amaya: :| ...No.

Brandon: ...fine... *gets out of pool and shuffles off*

Shadow: ...okay, NOW we can get in!

* * *

Cyrus: N-no! You can't play anymore!

Ripped Dragon: As long as I have money, and I win, you have to give me a prize!

Cyrus: BUT THERE'S NO MORE PRIZES! YOU TOOK THEM ALL!

Ripped Dragon: ...hmm...well then, I want that cute girl you had with you earlier.

Cyrus: O_O What!? She's not a prize! Besides, she's my girlfriend!

Ripped Dragon: If I don't get a prize the next time I win, then I'll sue.

Cyrus: Oh please, you won't win on something this stupid.

Random Dragon: H-hey! Are you Cyrus!?

Cyrus: Yeah, who're you?

Random Dragon: Can I have an autograph!?

Cyrus: Sure. *signs paper* There ya go.

Random Dragon: Oh, by the way, I'm a lawyer.

Cyrus: ...so?

Ripped Dragon: *grabs signed paper* And this was a contract legally binding you to my terms.

Cyrus: ...shit...didn't see that coming...

Ripped Dragon: *places elbow on table* Lets do this.

Cyrus: ...one moment...I...uh...I gatta go talk with someone for a minute! *runs off to look for Cyro*

* * *

Ember: *examening main power generator located about a mile away from party (took a hell of a lot of extension cords!)* Alright, she told me to unplug the main power plug to the generator, and then we'll worry about the back-up later...which one to unplug...how about...

*BAM!!!*

Ember: *jumps ten feet into the air and runs off screaming her lungs off*

Meanwhile, about fifty yards away, Dart sat laughing his ass off.

Dart: *laughing* Aww man, now I'm glad I didn't hit her, cuz then I wouldn't have the satisfaction of seeing her squeal! *lifts large rifle labeled "The Internevtion" and reloads enormous bullet* I'm so glad Black Cyrus loaned this to me, along with instructions on how to use it. *notices something move near the generator again* Well, I think this one gets to be hospitalized! *aims, holds breath, and pulls trigger-BAM!!! Picks up walkietalkie* Yep, we got someone in need of a medical air lift...yep, I got my first shot! Thanks for the rifle, by the way, BC.

* * *

On the other side of the walkietalkie...

BC: Hey! No prob, man! You were always a good shot with a bow, so I thought you'd like a rifle!...Yeah, anyway, I gatta set-up for the next song performance, so, talk to ya later Dart!

Ark: Hah, he's havin fun, isn't he?

BC: Oh you bet.

Ark: How many has he hit so far?

BC: Well, he scared the crap outta Ember, and hospitalized one guy so far.

Ark: I see...I need to do something else besides siting in here and waiting to fry people.

BC: Meh, we'll think of something eventually...

Ark: ...yep...

BC: ...*widens eyes* OH MY GOD! I GOT IT!

Ark: What? Got what!?

BC: We need to...AW CRAP! I'M HAVING ANOTHER MIND BLANK!!!

Ark: *rolls eyes and shakes head* Wow...just, wow...

BC: Shut-up...oh, hey! The next performance is about to begin! We have to get ready!

Ark: *slides chair over to sound board* Right!

BC: Oh, and don't fry anyone until the END, okay?

Ark: :| Well thanks for ruining the fun!

BC: Oh get over it.

* * *

**Well, here ya go! The next part of the party will involve the next performance, some more crazy fun, more of Artemis's tricks, and more of Zarius attempting to live, yet not end his relationship with Dana!  
**  
**Sounds fun, don't it?  
Cy  
**


End file.
